In the case of containers from which substances are removed, such as for example, by a spray gun, the problem arises that the decrease in volume inside the container must be equalized by a stream of incoming air. To that end, the container must be opened at another place or must be equipped with an air intake valve. It is also possible for the closing device or spray gun to be equipped, for example, with an additional air intake pipe.
Considerable drawbacks are associated with these devices. Thus, in the case of containers bearing an additional opening, steps must be taken to seal it off during or after use. Air intake valves have the drawback that an additional and costly construction component must be used. It is possible for air intake pipes to clog during use, especially when utilization is interrupted, and thereafter they cannot be employed any more for further use.
The task of the present invention is, therefore, to create a closing device which overcomes the drawbacks inherent in the state of the art. In particular, the object is to create a closing device simple in design which consists of only a few components and can be easily assembled.
This and other purposes of the present invention will become apparent based on the teachings herein.